Without My Wayward Brother
by DriverPicksMusic
Summary: Sam left for Stanford and Dean moved on. Now 5 years later Sam wants to reconnect with his brother. What has Dean been up to all these years and how is he now. Read along to see how Dean will balance Family life with hunting. A story with brotherly reconnection with lovely flashbacks - Dean/OC
1. The Return of Sam

**Welcome to my first ever Fanfic about Supernatural. I think there are too Little Dean/OC out there, so I decided to do my own. This will also be a story where Dean finds true love and settle down, with a non-hunter.**

 **Please review at the end, so i think if someone want to keep reading, so I will keep writing. BTW This not beta'ed - i make my own spelling errors.**

December 24, 2009. Sam was standing at a door he had never been at before with his hand raised to knock. Behind the door, he was hoping to find the brother he left behind all those years ago, when he left for college. Now, here he was finished with Law School and ready to join his family again. Not that he had not had a family for the past 5 years - his dear college friends had been family all these years and then of course Jess. His fiancée Jessica was closer to him than Dean ever had been - or so he felt.

The house, or should he say farm, he was standing at was enormous. There was a main house, that were flanked by two barns and there was a four-car garage opposite the main house. There sat the distinguished Chevrolet Impala with a good 50 years on its back. It looked just as good as always and he could tell that his brother had been keeping her up to beat. The barns and main house had the classic wooden facades and the good red color with white trimmings that usually accompanied the style. The color was so vivid that the house had to have been painted not too long ago.

On the way to the homestead Sam had passed a wrought iron gate, so he knew Dean had not completely left the hunting life but he did not know anything about his brother or what he had been doing for the past 5 years. It had taken Sam a long time to locate his brother. He still thought he was living on the road and chasing the demons. After 3 months of driving to various cities with weird accidents, hoping to track down his brother and meet him on the hunt, there was no luck. With no luck at the weird accidents he started asking around for him. For a few weeks, a nagging voice in his head said he was dead and it was too late.

Until a few months ago, when he ran into a fellow hunter named Garth in Denver. Garth the hunter that should not be, according to Sam. a too slim boy who just should not be hunting but be behind a counter at Walmart or something. They got talking and Sam finally asked how he came across this hunt.

"A guy sent me," Garth had said. Sam thought it weird that someone had sent him to this hunt instead of doing it himself.

"What guy?" Sam asked curiously. It never hurt to have contacts within the community.

"His name is Dean and he lives somewhere in Kansas, so he couldn't get here in time, but I'm based in Las Vegas so, it was easier for me." He took a bite of his burger and moaned and amazed at how good it tasked. Sam thought it all to be a bit too much. However, the name... It couldn't be his brother Dean could it?

"This Dean... his last name wouldn't happen to be Winchester, would it?" Sam asked cautiously. They had never gotten around to last names, so here they were just Sam and Garth. Garth would not know that he was sitting across from Sam Winchester.

"So you DO know him!" Garth exclaimed and seemed relieve that he did not have to explain further who Dean was.

"And he send you here?" Sam could not lose that detail. Dean ad always lived on road and loved it, so why would he give a hunt to someone else when they had easily driven from New York to Seattle for a case, then he could drive from wherever in Kansas and go to Denver. Dean never passed a hunt.

"Yeah, didn't he send you?" now Garth showed his confusion.

"No, I came here because of the stories in the news. It's obvious that 3 murders with the same M.O as a missing heart, is something weird." he put the emphasis on the last word; to be sure Garth knew what he meant.

"Yeah I Guess" Garth, "I just go where Dean sends me."

Sam had only been in the town for a few hours before he met Garth, who was posing as a Texas Ranger and Sam immediately knew that he was a hunter but he hoped he was just a guy fooling around pretending to be the authorities. But no, Garth had been here for 4 days and seemed to have a good hand on it, it seemed.

The silence between the settled but Sam finally had a lead on his brother.

"So, what do you think it is?" Sam asked to keep the conversation going and he hoped that he would bring Dean up again or something. He did not want to seem overeager to meet his 'boss'.

"I think it's some ancient God named Cocoa or Cacao or something. I was planning on calling Dean when I was done with dinner; to see it he knew anything." Garth said as he ordered the check. The waitress came back and Garth paid and asked for a copy of the bill. "For the boss" he said to the waitress and Sam as he tucked away the extra bill in his inner coat pocket, where Sam could see a few other like it sticking out.

They went out to their cars and drove back to Garths motel, so Sam could help killing the Cocoa God as Garth put it.

The phone rang 3 times before a familiar voice sounded. A voice it had been far too long since Sam had heard.

"Winchester," Dean's voice said. Sam wondered for a second why Dean would just say his real name. Sam couldn't help but think what if it was the cops or something, finally tracking him down?

"Fitzgerald. You're on speaker. Hey Dean, I met this other hunter and I think we are dealing with a cocoa god or something, I send you some pictures and stuff on email, I don't know if you've had a ch-"

"I saw it and Josie is working on it. She call you back later." Dead said short and to the point. By the tone, Sam knew that Dean wanted to do anything else, besides talking to Garth.

"Thanks Dean. By-"

Dean cut him off again. "Don't tell this other hunter of our deal - I don't need anymore. And don't call on this day ever again; you know what day this is." With that, he hung up.

Dean's voice carried the worn of the years through the phone. Sam doubted for a second if it was same man he knew 5 years ago. His voice was full authority and he was clearly the boss of Garth and by the sound of it, maybe more hunters?

With all of the questions rushing through his head, the first question he couldn't stop at this lips was "what day is it?"

Garth rolled his eyes. "Thought you said you knew him.. It's his anniversary. Two Years I think." Garth said.

Sam had a hard time processing this. Dean was not only settled down in one place, but had also tied the knot to a girl. Sam wanted to meet this Josie the woman who tamed his brother. "Josie? That's his wife?" He asked to be sure and could keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Yeah, Josefine. Are you sure you know him? Maybe is two different guys with the same name. All he talks about is his family, so if you don't know he is married..." Garth said and regretted mentioning Dean to this Sam person. Maybe Sam was out to get Dean and Sam had brought Dean in danger now. He hoped it wasn't like that, but if it was, he hoped it wouldn't be traced back to him. Garth didn't want to feel the anger of Josefine Winchester again.

"Yeah, I know him," Sam said, "I've just been out of touch with him for a few years that's all."

Garth felt relief. "Maybe you should just call - he's real forgiving when it's not about the job." He hesitated, "It's not job-related is it? You didn't fuck up some case did'cha?"

"No, it's not like that." Sam said.

"Well as I said he lives in Kansas and you should just go see him or call if you want to reconnect." Garth said.

"Do you know where he lives? Can you give me an address or something?" Sam wistfully said.

"No can do man. Sorry. Not allowed, only those who he tells where he lives can know. If that makes any sense."

"But you said the state"

"Come on, I can say that state, just not the town or address. Hunters usually know where to go, when I say Kansas, so you must have been out of the game for years." Garth said.

"Something like that"

After that, they parted their ways. Josie called and said that it was the heart that needed to be destroyed and Garth apparently knew where that was, so he would just get on with it.

Sam thought about driving to Kansas and knocking on every door until he finally reached Dean. He drove back to San Francisco, the city where he and Jess had moved after finishing school. They had a small house and was planning to finally tie the knot when Dean was found, as Sam would have no other to be his best man. They had also talked kids but Jess didn't want to have kids out of wedlock, this thing she wanted to right and in the right order.

Sam decided to stay in his motel for the night and head back tomorrow. After some search on his computer, he was surprised to find that there was only two Dean Winchester in Kansas and sighed. They were in different ends of the state, but he would go, look, and hopefully find him.

Sam med Garth on October 14.

It was another 2 weeks before he had time to hit the road again. His work was very understanding that he needed time to reconnect his family so he had another week where he could go look.

The first Sam Winchester lived in a retirement home, so Sam didn't even bother to go in and make sure. The other was a 50 year old presumably virgin, IT-supporter.

Sam needed more help. He thought about calling his dad, but quickly decided against it. The only other he could call was Bobby, but he hadnt spoken to him in 5 years either.

The phone rang and rang and Sam pondered for a moment if Bobby had moved and his lines were dead but after the fifth ring, a grizzly voice answered.

"Singer." the voice said.

Sam was stunned to speak, it had been so long since he had been in contact with the life and now, Bobby was on the other end of the phone.

"Hallo?" Bobby said again.

"Hi Bobby, its Sam."

"Sam who?" he said with annoyance.

"Uhm Winchester" he didn't recognize his voice?

"What do you want?" his voice turned grim and he seemed like he would rather do anything else than talk to Sam.

"Well Hi to you too Bobby," He waited for a few seconds for a reply but when he was met with silence he continued. "I was hoping you could tell me where Dean is? I wanna get back in touch with him."

"No can do." Short and to the point.

"What? Why? Never Mind, can you tell me where he lives?"

"No"

"Bobby come on!" Sam was getting frustrated.

"Sorry I can't help you,"

"Can you tell him to call me then? I can give you my number and..." he was cut off by Bobby voice.

"I don't want to do that Sam. He was heartbroken when you left and I don't think you need to back in his life now. He has a good life now - don't ruin it for you own amusement."

Sam was stunned. Bobby had been like another father to him and now here he hated him - or so it seemed.

"Bobby just... I ran into a hunter named Garth who said he lived in Kansas and I just want to get my brother back."

"You are the one who left Sam, now deal with the consequences." Bobby hung up after that, so Sam was once again.

It was now the middle of November and Sam had almost given up. He had given himself to the end of the year after that, he didn't care anymore - he had tried his best to find Dean.

It was thanksgiving when he was given new hope. Ellen Harvelle and her daughter Jo had invited Sam and Jess to thanksgiving at the Roadhouse and Jess needed to get out of the house.

During dinner, Jo's phone rung and she answered "Hi Dean." Sam was immediately alert - anything concerning his brother made him jumpy nowadays. The Harvelles must have kept in touch with him, so maybe they knew where he is.

Jo didn't say anything for a while just affirming grunts and yesses before she ended with "Yes Boss" and hung up.

"That was Dean?" Sam asked incredulous. Why did everyone else know where his brother was except for him?

"Yeah, he thinks some werewolf is tearing up in Ohio and wants me to go, but I can't wait until tomorrow to leave." Jo said and smiled.

"So what he just calls and tells you where there's a case and you go?"

"Yeah that's kinda the way it works, if I want my money"

"You get paid?"

"Yeah but like only for the days I'm gone and everything's is paid by the..."

Jo was interrupted by her mother coughing purposely and stopped talking.

Ellen asked Sam,"So Sam when was the last time you talked to your brother?"

"Almost five and a half years ago. Before I left for college. But I have been trying to track him down to reconnect, but I keep hitting dead ends. I met a hunter, Garth, who wouldn't tell me anything other than he lives in Kansas and then I called Bobby and all he did was yell at me."

"Well Sam, did'ya think about calling your dad?" Ellen asked knowing he hadn't done that.

"No, but that is the last resort and I'm not ready to talk to him yet" Sam said as he slowly peeled the label of the bottle of beer he had been nursing for the past 30 minutes.

"I think you should try your father." Jo said timidly and Sam was growing agitated.

"Come on! I know you know where he is! Please I'm trying to reconnect with my brother and you aren't exactly helping." Sam stood up from the table was almost visibly shaken – he had to find Dean – they were brothers god's sake.

Ellen had had enough. She stood up as angrily as Sam had and headed for the pen and paper they kept by the phone. She jotted down some words and handed him the slip.

"That's his address. But don't be surprised if you don't like what you find." Ellen said as a warning.

Sam was euphoric. He wasn't just closer to looking for Dean; he had his actual address and was about a day's journey away.

Jess was happy for Sam, she really was. "You should surprise him for Christmas! It could be a Christmas miracle"

He didn't like waiting but she had a point, besides he couldn't have more time off work, so he agreed with Jess.

And here he stood. In front of the door. He had even brought him a present and some flowers for his wife. It had been hard looking for a present for a brother you haven't seen in almost 6 years. He ended up with a knife – his brother could always use a knife for the fight against demons.

He raised his hands and knocked.

But the man who opened was not his brother – it was Garth, who was obviously drunk. "Dude what are you doing here!" he slurred.

"I'm looking for Dean – I was given his address by some family friends so... what are you doing here?"

"I'm house-sitting'"

"Where is Dean?"

"Can't tell ya, but he be back in the middle of January. I think..."

It was the middle of January, he stood there again, and this time just knocked. He didn't hesitate because this had lasted long enough now.

A woman answered who didn't even reach his shoulders. "Hello, may I help you"

"I'm looking for Dean Winchester, and was told he lived here."

"Sorry – I don't know who that is"

Sam sighed and looked down and there he saw the first sign of his brother. A salt line ran behind the doorframe. But as he looked down he saw that the woman standing in front of him was pregnant – not far along, but it was definitely a baby bump.

"Please – I'm his brother, please just get him." He pleaded. He looked into her eyes to gain some kind of sympathy. Jess called it his puppy-eyes and said that they were irresistible.

Something happened when he looked in to green eyes of his brother's wife. A feeling came over him and he felt bad for leaving Dean with their dad all those years ago. It was as if his heart was churning on itself and he could feel the tears coming. A small voice sounded in his head, it sounded like his own and someone else at the same time. The voice spoke to him. " _You had left your brother. You had left him with their absent father to fight the evil in the world – alone. Dean had carried the whole weight on the world on his shoulders, when it should have been split between you."_

Sam fell to his knees as the feelings and the voice didn't stop coming. " _Jessica. How can you marry someone who does not know the full truth about you and your family? You should be ashamed that you kept this from her and all your friends all these years. If she knew what you had done, what you had killed she would leave on the spot_. _And you would deserve it"_.

As Sam fell to his knees, he lost eye contact with Josefine, who said, "There is no one of that name here. I think you have the wrong house and you should leave".

The feelings disappeared again and now Sam was angry. Those sad feeling were now fueling his anger. Jessica loved him, and she would even if she knew of the family's hunting business. Sam was right to leave Dean and Dad to finally do something for himself.

"Who are you?" he asked rather harshly.

"Josefine" she said calmly as though nothing had happened.

"As in Josie, as in Dean's wife? So he is here!" Sam pushed her back and stepped inside the farmhouse.

"Dean! Castiel! Help!" She shouted. Sam tried to hold her to the floor to keep her calm, and safe so she didn't hurt herself. "Castiel, hear my prayer – I need you!"

A flutter of wings sounded besides them and suddenly two men stood before him – one was his long lost brother - the other a man with dark hair, and a trench coat.

"Sam – let her go"

Sam let her go out of sheer astonishment that he was there. He was wearing a dark blue suit – protocol when they were posing as Feds. Sam slowly got up and headed for his brother. He needed a hug – it had been so many years. The sound of his voice reverberated inside him and he was happy to hear it.

But Dean's stance told Sam not to come any closer. Dean moved around Sam to the girl on the floor, without saying a word and helped her up.

"Is he…?" Dean asked Josefine and carefully placed his hand on her belly.

"Yeah I think so, though my back hurts a little"

Trench-coat dude stepped towards Sam, shoved him behind Dean and Josie, and further away. It was as if he wasn't there at all and it made his stomach sink. All had eyes and Josie and not the long-lost brother Sam thought he was.

"Let me check. It is my job after all," His throaty-voice said.

Josefine laughed, "You know you aren't really his guardian angel before he is born right?" she said as she stood up with a little help from the out stretched hand Dean was offering. She stood protected between the two and shielded from Sam by Dean's back.

"He is conceived and growing within your wound so he is my responsibility." He said and placed his hand where Deans had been not even a minute ago. "Nothing is wrong – in fact he is kicking a bit."

Dean groaned. "You know Cas, you don't have to rub it in my face every chance you get." Cas, the trench coat man, smiled.

Sam thought this all was becoming a little too much so he coughed loudly to gain some attention. Dean finally looked at him.

"Babe, why don't you go and lay down" he said and Josefine went up the stairs and disappeared out of sight.

Trench-coat dude or Cas, "Dean can you handle this," his eyes shifted quickly to Sam, so that he was clear on what he meant. "I need to get back"

"Yeah Cas – it's just my brother. You just go back up there."

"Yea Cas, this is between me and my brother," Sam said.

Cas's nostrils flared, "Only my friends call me that. To you I am Castiel."

Sam stood and watched as the sound of fluttering wings sounded again and the guy disappeared. Just disappeared out of thin air, no smoke or anything.

Sam couldn't stop the word. "A demon Dean? Really?" He almost whined.

Dean took a strong stance opposite Sam. "No not a demon. He is an Angel – Castiel but I call him Cas, easier." Dean stepped around Sam, so that he could lean on the console table that stood there.

"I'll ask again. What are you doing here Sam?" Dean said in what Sam knew to be his no-bullshit tone.

"It's been years. I graduated and I wanted to see you."

"Well maybe you should just go and live your white picket fence life. You're out – so stay out"

"Dean I can help – we still need to catch the yellow-eyed..."

Dean chuckled lowly. "Dad and I took care of him months ago. May I suggest you never drink demon blood?" Dean chuckled again at some joke Sam didn't understand.

"What?" Sam shook his head; they could talk about that later. "Never mind – the thing is Dean, I'm getting married and I would really like for you to be my best man."

"I'm sorry Sam, but I can't. You left and you knew what that meant the moment you stepped out of the door. I'm not letting you back in my life, just so you can leave again next time you feel like it."

"But Dean I'm getting married, it's not just some thing, I want you there."

Dean reached behind him and grabbed a picture frame. "I got married too. Almost 3 years ago. Know who my best man was? Cas. He and I have been through hell and back again."

"So have you and I Dean" Sam reasoned.

Dean chuckled. "No, I mean literally. I died trying to safe Josie and went to hell. Cas pulled me out after 4 months here on earth."

Sam couldn't help but be fascinated by it, but also terrified for his brother. "How was it?"

"Well... Time works differently downstairs… 4 months here is 40 years in the pit – I spent 30 years of being tortured and 10 years of torturing. It was tough. It was even tougher dealing with the aftermath."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Let's just say if Lucifer ever comes around asking – don't say yes." Dean said seriously. "Being possessed by an archangel hurts like a bitch." He said while rubbing his chest as though he was recalling the pain.

"Wow, a lot has happened since I left." Sam concluded.

"Sure has" Dean said with a smile on his face.


	2. The Diner

**Hello everyone! Thank you for the awesome response last chapter got. I will be posting bi-weekly after this one, so look out for new chapters.**

 **Please review after reading so I know, what you think! Happy reading.**

* * *

 **March 2005**

Dean met her at a bar, where he met all his girls. However, the night did not progress like it did with all the other girls. The normal way was simple, get drunk with girl, kiss girl, take a girl home and leave before she wakes; never to see her again.

That did not go so well with Josefine. Firstly, she could keep up with his drinking and wasn't a lightweight. Second, she had brains and was not a dumb blonde. Thirdly, they had one thing in common they were both travelers. But the type of traveler that Josie was was not the same as Dean, but Josie didn't know that.

No, Josie was a girl from Europe; England to be precise, who came to the states for 6 months to drive across the country and see everything, try everything, eat and drink everything – experience everything that the Continental US has to offer.

As Dean had driven from one end of the country to the other more times than he could count, so he was giving her tips and where to go and what to see. Time passed quickly and suddenly Dean realized they had been talking for over 4 hours and he had skipped dinner – Dean never misses dinner.

They talked about everything it seemed, nothing was too big or too small to talk about for Josefine. She talked about how her mother had treated her horribly when she was a kid and how she had been diagnosed with depression at age eleven and came off her anti-depressants 8 years later. She talked about her family, her brother who had a brain damage due to their mother's poor way of raising her kids.

"Also!" Josie exclaimed, "I know this sounds silly but I want memorabilia shirts from everywhere I go. If I go see the biggest, I don't know, pumpkin, I have to get a shirt to remember it by. Then when my trip I over I am going to sow them together to make a bed cover."

"That sounds awesome," Dean said. He thought it was a great to use old trip shirts, so they don't just end in a drawer, never to be seen again.

"Well, I found a picture on Facebook that gave me the idea, so it's not totally original," she admitted.

"What's Facebook?"

"You are kidding me! You don't know. Have you lived under a rock?" She teased. "It's this online social network," she giggled. "I love it because you never have to lose contact with anyone. You can post a picture or link or just write your thoughts. I'm sure it's the next big thing."

"I don't have that much time to spend on the computer," Dean admitted sheepishly. The only thing he did on the computer was research for a case.

"I can teach you! We can make you a profile and I can be your first friend," Josie said. What Jo suggested meant that they had to see each other again after this night. Dean's head started building up a wall around itself and his heart. Dean didn't do second dates or second anything actually; the only exception was a second round, whether in the bed or in the bar. So when Josie mentioned she wanted to this with him, he pulled back, but she continued without noticing.

"Anyway, I saw this picture of a pillow made from an old AC/DC tour t-shirt, and I thought that if she can make a pillow, I can take it to the next step and make a bedcover." She said. "But I am not giving up old tour shirts for that, they are too precious."

"I agree, I don't think I could cut into any of mine. They hold too many memories." Dean agreed. "Have you been to many shows?" he asked.

"Not that many, but I will gladly drive across Europe to see my favorite band. My favorite band is acutally Danish, so there has been a lot of flying between the two countries."

Dean visibly shivered, "I hate flying… What's the band?"

"Disneyland After Dark or just D-A-D for short, it's an amazing rock band. My favorite songs are a tie between _Everything Glows_ and _After Dark._ You know, you shouldn't afraid of flying? Things could go just as wrong when you're driving. What your favorite song?"

Dean smiled, he loved talking about music, and having found someone with the same taste as him was wonderful. All those lonely nights on the roads, music had been his only companion. He also smiled at her, because he sensed she could not keep a straight track on the conversation. First a little of that, then some of this, then going back to the first thing – he found it oddly adorable. "It's also a tie between Led Zeppelins _Ramble On_ and _Traveling Riverside Blues_ – and no, nothing will happen in Baby, I take care of her and she takes care of me."

"You must really love your car," Josie said with a smile on her lips.

"Well, I'm hungry!" Josie proclaimed, jumped off the stool and started to put her coat on.

"You're leaving?" Dean asked, it was a rather abrupt way to end their night together.

"No, well… Yes, I'm hungry so I am getting something to eat. Is there any place good to eat around here? You could just join me, you know," She asked as if he knew this city like the back of his hand.

To be honest, Dean didn't know what town they were in at the moment. He was sure that driving around would lead to some place that served dinner but he didn't know any _good_ places to eat. Dean looked around the bar for some sign of where they are. His eyes caught a sign behind the bar, which said _Best Place in Battle Ground, WA_. He was just passing by from a hunt in Seattle, where a small nest of vampires made the mistake of making themselves noticed.

"I don't know why we don't walk around until we find a diner – there's always a diner." He said and grabbed his jacket too.

Josie smiled and went to the bartender to pay her tab while Dean put on his jacket.

"But I didn't have any Piña Colada" Josefine said. "Do I look like someone who drinks that? You know I only had beer."

"If you didn't have one, then why would I put it on your tab?" The bartender sneered.

"I don't know but," Josie looked him straight in eye and nothing was said for a few seconds. Dean was about to break in and just pay her tab, but then she spoke again. "Don't you think it's wrong to have someone pay for something they didn't have?" she said more forcibly than before.

The Bartender blinked slowly and then said, "I'm sorry Miss, I'll just delete that – in fact let me just take care of your entire tab, both of yours". Now he looked to Dean.

"Thank You", Josie said and they exited the bar.

When they got to the parking lot Josie headed west of the bar, entrance and Dean started east. When he noticed they were not going the same way he stopped and called out to her.

"Hey! Where are you going?" He yelled at her.

Josie, who did not feel the need to yell across the parking, walked over to him, "I'm going for my car, I need a scarf or something – it's really cold." She said and stretched her hand out behind her and gestured to an old Citroën. The size of it did not resemble a car but more like a bumper car at the carnivals, it also looked like it had taken a few beating at these carnivals.

"What is that?" Dean asked. He was not so interested in food anymore, because no one should drive that baby-version of a car. It looked like it could fit in the back of a van.

"That's my rental!"

"You're driving across America in a bumper car?"

"What's a bumper car?" she asked oblivious.

"You know the small cars at carnivals, where you drive into anyone?" Dean explained.

"Oh! We call them Radio Cars, where I'm from. But yes, this C1 is mine for the next 6 months."

"Why would you pick the smallest car to go on such a long road trip in?"

"Because I don't need more? It's cheaper in gas and rental and insurance. It's just me travelling, so I don't need much more. Beside where I'm from, most cars are this size, so I'm used to it." Josie defended her toy car and Dean thought it to be almost cute.

Dean zipped his green jacket up as it had gotten quite cold and put his hands in his pockets.

"Let's get going, I'm hungry too," he said and slowly started walking.

He had gotten a few yards away so she ran up to him to catch up and then she gripped his elbow. It was the first touch of the evening and it startled Dean. He hadn't expected her to grip him but just walk casually beside him. Still he welcomed it and opened up so she could slip her arm through the small hole and walk properly. Dean tried to think back the last time he had walked with a girl like this and couldn't. Most of his female encounters was quick and to the point, but this evening here, here with Josie, he didn't expect to end back in room with her and he was somehow okay with that.

Not too long from the bar was a diner and Dean mentally fist-pumped, it would be awkward if they walked around all night and not find a place to eat.

As it was kinda late, the diner was vacant except from them.

"I have never been to an all-American diner! Can we please sit in booth?" Josie said enthusiastically and looked around. She pulled her phone out and started taking pictures of everything while Dean sat down. He didn't bother looking at the menu, he knew what he was having – bacon cheeseburger as always.

She was taking photos of the black and white tiled floor of the booths and stools and the counter.

"Josie, didn't you say you were hungry?" Dean said.

Josie took another photo but then stuffed her phone back in her pocket. "Who knows if I'm ever going to another diner? I need to be sure I don't miss any picture opportunity."

"Trust me Sweetheart, if you're driving across America, this will not be your only visit to a diner," Dean chuckled.

"So, you're American" She said as she sat down opposite of him. He looked at her and couldn't understand why she said that. She knew he was. "What should I have at my first visit to a diner?"

Oh! "Oh definitely the pie! I always get the pie,"

"Hmm maybe for dessert, what else is good?" She said and buried her nose in the menu.

"Burgers are always good."

"Is that what you're having?" Josie asked and put the menu down.

"It's pretty hard to ruin a bacon cheese burger," Dean said with a smirk.

"I'll give it a go, but I think I will go all out" Josie clapped her hands as a small child would when handed candy or presents.

The waitress came over and took their orders.

Deans was short, "Bacon cheese burger and coffee, black".

"How about you sugar?" The middle-aged woman asked.

"I'll have a peanut butter milkshake with bacon cheese burger… and a garlic bread with cheese – lots of cheese and garlic… and some Mac and Cheese … and coffee, with milk and sugar! And some pie for dessert" Josie ordered.

"Which kind?" the waitress asked. Josie looked to Dean, as it was his suggestion.

"Apple, and make it two please," Dean said.

The waitress smiled at Josie's large order and walked away. But before she got too far away, Josie called her back.

"Excuse me, would you mind taking a photo of us?" Josie asked and handed her the phone. Dean wasn't too excited for this; he didn't always look so good in pictures.

"Sure sweetie" she said snapped the phone before she handed the phone back to Josie.

But Josie wasn't done "Can I take a picture with you? My first waitress in an all American diner."

The woman laughed softly but agreed. Dean thought she had taken about a hundred pictures or maybe more at the diner.

Josie sat back down again. "You can't possibly eat all that," Dean said.

"Nope," Josie admitted. "But watch me try."

"Then why did you order all that?"

"Dean, I don't think you get the purpose of my trip. I want to see, taste, try and experience everything, to hell with the prices. This is my one year for travelling before I go back get an 8-16 job and meet a man and having family. This is my time! I can do whatever I want and if I want to order enough food for 5 and eat it all by myself – I will".

"Okay then, you do want to do, while on this trip?" He asked as the waitress brought their drinks.

"I want to fly in a helicopter over the Grand Canyon, visit Alcatraz, gamble in Vegas, see a show in New Orleans, and go to Disneyland both of them and a ton of other stuff."

"Isn't it going to be a bit lonely – I mean, most people have a travel buddy, to experience all of it with?" Dean said.

"Don't you drive alone too?" Josie teased.

"Yeah, but I'm not on a road trip, it's my job."

"Still" Josie said and then took a deep breath and leaned in over the table. "I like you, Dean,"

Dean was a bit shocked by her statement, but recovered quickly again. It wasn't a romantic _I like you,_ more as if _I like who you are as a person_.

"Why?"

"Because I can look you in the eyes. You are a shameless man and I admire that," Josie said. "Not many people can do that.

"Thanks?" Dean said ad thought that it was a bit weird for someone you hadn't known for long to say.

Josefine fixed her hair, so all of her long, brown hair was gathered over her left shoulder.

"So Dean, I know where I'm headed but what about you?" Josie said after a moment of silence

Her phone rang just then, "Sorry," She said as she answered.

Dean leaned back in his booth and contemplated what she said. He actually didn't know where he was going. There was no new hunt that he knew of, though he hadn't had time to scout the papers yet. He thought about maybe joining up with their dad again. Speaking of their dad, it had been a few days since he called to say there was a hunt in Jericho, and that he'd take a look at.

"Davin, listen, you have to take your pills otherwise you know what will happen" Josie conversation on the phone was louder now. "Davin, I will wire you some money when I get on my computer later, then buy your pills. Now, I am at dinner so I'll be going – bye!" she said annoyed and hung up.

"Who's Davin?" Dean said and wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

"My brother. Well my eldest older brother, I have another one too," Josie explained.

"What was that about?"

"He doesn't have enough money for his medication and if he doesn't get it, then his bipolar disorder takes over. So I'll transfer some money for him and that should do it." She said as if it was no big deal. "But let's get back to you."

* * *

 **January 2010**

Dean put the frame back down.

"Why are you really here Sam?" Dean said with a icy glare.

"I want you back, you and dad and I want to be back too. I want us to be a family again,"

"That's just it Sam!" Dean yelled and slapped the console, making everything on it shake a little. "Family is not someone you can walk out on. Remember when Bobby told us, family doesn't end in blood? Well, it certainly doesn't have to start there either.

"Dean please, I thought you would be happy to see me," Sam sighed.

Dean shook his head in disbelief and walked to kitchen with Sam silently following. Dean opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. He didn't offer Sam one and Sam didn't ask for it.

"Sam it's been what? 7 Years? Since we last spoke. I called you at Stanford and you didn't have time for me. I tried Sam, but the phone is a two-way street and you didn't call me after that."

"I know, but I thought if it was important you'd call again," Sam tried to reason.

"Maybe I thought that your brother calling was important enough," Dean said quietly and looked out of the window.

"Dean I'm sorry I didn't call you back." He said and Dean didn't reply. "Why don't we meet for coffee? Tomorrow give us both some time," Sam wanted to just stay and talk for days until they had caught up on those lost years.

"Fine, meet me at the diner tomorrow at one," Dean said and effectively ended their conversation.

Sam blew out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Thank you Dean, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then."

Sam left the house and headed for his car. Dean did not walk him out but just stayed in the kitchen. He got in his car drove back to the town just a few miles from the farm. There he passed a diner, and assumed it was the one Dean was talking about. Conveniently, enough there was a motel on the other side of the road.

After renting a room for the night, he laid down on the bed and threw his hands over his eyes.

Dean had been to hell. Sam didn't even know Hell existed as a physical place. Dean had died to protect Josie, so he must really love her. How did he die, Sam couldn't help but think. Was it slow or fast? Did he suffer?

Sam needed to talk someone. The only one he could think of was Jess. He picked up the phone and found her in his contact list. But he didn't make the call. No the one thing he really wanted to talk to her about, was Dean and how he had died, but that would lead to more questions. Questions like, how is he alive now? Questions he wasn't ready to answer and that conversation was not something to do over the phone.

He was jealous of the Castiel and Josie. They had been there for Dean and helped him, when it was supposed to be Sam's job. How was this Castiel even able to go to Hell without dying himself? He would need to ask Dean tomorrow. Did Dean mention Lucifer? He couldn't figure out what that was about, they had never encountered or even heard of angels and what would Lucifer have to ask him?

Sam was sad because his reconnection with Dean hadn't gone as he had hoped, but also a bit elated. His search was over and he had found Dean. He now knew where he lived, so he could always find him again. He hoped that they could become a family again, maybe he could convince Dean and Josie to move to California so they could be closer to each other and their kids could play together.

Sam didn't even what Dean did for a living anymore. Living in a house with a growing family, surely he wasn't hunting – another question for tomorrow.

Sam phone started ringing. It was Jess. He took a deep breath and answered.

"Hi honey," he said.

"Did go to the house yet?" she asked excited.

"Yeah, I just checked in to motel in town,"

"Well? Was it him?"

"Yeah," Sam said and could feel the emotions coming stronger now. It was as if the emotions, good and bad, always intensified when you talked to someone about it. Sam couldn't help the break in voice "It was him."

"What wrong Sammy?" Jess asked lovingly. Dean was the first to call him Sammy and he would only accept it form Jess or Dean. At the sound of his nickname, he thought of Dean again.

"He hates me Jess," the first tear fell and Sam tried to hold it together.

"No, he doesn't. He's your brother" she consoled.

"Hah" Sam laughed at the irony, "He doesn't feel that way. Not anymore."

"I'm sorry Sam,"

There was a few moment of silence before Sam spoke again. "He got married Jess." He confessed and his voice shook with every word. The one thing that Sam couldn't do without his brother and Dean had done so.

"Sammy… come home then. You don't need him anyway. We can get married without him. You didn't need him for the last 5 years, you don't need him now," Jess tried.

"No, I'm meeting him for coffee tomorrow. Maybe we can clear the air there;" Sam reasoned.

"Good idea, babe. Let's talk about something else." They proceeded to talk all night, as they had when they first began dating. She talked about how one of her patients had thrown up her, while she was trying to set an IV. And another kept complaining about stomachaches. Sam laughed to himself. He loved Jess to death, but why she became a nurse was beyond him. She hated old people and hated sick people. She got good grades and wanted to make a difference, but really, she hated her job.

They hung up, not long after that and then Sam was left alone with his thoughts.

The feelings kept shifting between angry, sad, elated, hurt and shame. Sam didn't cry himself to sleep that night, but before he fell asleep, a single tear drifted down his cheek in to the pillow.


	3. Favorite Songs

**January 2010**

As Sam walked in to the parking lot of the diner, he noticed something peculiar. The parking spot right next to the entrance was extra wide, like a handicap spot would be, but this spot didn't have the usual sign indicating that this was for the disabled. No this spot had the name WINCHESTER written at the start of it. Sam knew that it was a relatively common name but what was the changes that this wasn't a spot reserved for his brother.

By the wear of the letters it had not been here for that long. It was still white but had still been in use. Sam guessed a few years. He chuckled. This was the Dean he knew. The Dean who loved eating at diner and getting his pie. But Sam never imagined that his brother would stay in one place long enough to actually get his own private parking spot.

Sam entered the diner and it was just like any other diner he had been to. Elvis was playing in the back and the waitresses was walking around in their pastel-colored uniform serving the usual burgers. Sam looked around for Dean but he was nowhere in sight. He looked to the clock above the bar and saw that he was early. There was still 15 minutes until one o'clock.

Sam hadn't eaten all day. He slept in to 9 o'clock and then he didn't want to eat until he had to meet Dean. In the hours until their meeting he had done some work to take his mind off this family situation.

Sam found a vacant table and sat down. The waitress came over shortly after.

"What'll it be, sugar?" she asked sweetly. The lady was old enough to be his mother.

"Just coffee for now, I'm meeting someone," Sam said and smiled.

The coffee came quickly and offered a warm escape from the diner and into his mind. He turned his head to look out the window, to look for the well-familiar black Impala.

His thoughts drifted back to one of his fondest childhood memories. The Christmas of 1991. Their dad was out hunting and Dean and Sam was left in a motel room for Christmas. It was the Sam really discovered what their dad did for a living. Sam thought back to back memory with joy, even though the gift from Dean had been Barbie and a sparkly baton, he loved it because Dean gave it to him. It was also then Sam realized that Dean looked more after him than their dad ever did. That was why he gave Dean the amulet, not their dad. He needed it protect Dean.

A roar of an engine sounded and the few people at the diner looked out. As Sam suspected the roar belonged to the Impala. Dean drove into the parking lot and parked the Impala in the spot marked WINCHESTER.

Dean walked in and saw the waitress, who had also served Sam, first.

"Hello, Melinda" He said happily.

"Hello Dean, where's your lovely wife?" She smiled. It was clear that they knew each other.

"At home resting," Dean smiled and looked around the bar, and then his eyes fell on Sam.

His entire face changed. When he had entered the diner, he was happy. Now, when he looked at Sam, he looked anything else but happy. But nevertheless he trudged over to the table with Sam.

"Hi Dean," Sam said enthusiastically.

"Hi," Dean replied grumpy.

"Why didn't you bring your wife? I would love to meet her," Sam tried to open lightly.

"No, this is between us. No reason to bring her into this," Dean replied. The waitress appeared with a coffee for Dean. Guess she knew him well, as Dean just took the cup with a smile and gave her a nod.

"So where to start?" Sam said in an attempt to get the conversation started.

"I don't know," Dean said honestly.

"Well why don't you tell me about you and Josie?" He tried.

"Well, we've been married just over 2 years and she is roughly 18 weeks pregnant." Dean smiled as he talked about his family and Sam could see he really loved Josie and their unborn child.

"Who's this Cas or Castiel?"

"Like I said yesterday – an angel,"

"But we didn't even know there were angels. How did you get caught up with that?" Sam asked.

"Well, the short version is I sacrificed my soul to save Josie from dying. I only got one year off my deal, so when the time was up, Hellhounds came and dragged me to hell. After 40 years in the pit, Castiel grabbed me and raised me from Perdition. He then stuck around and it's been some ride."

"40 years?! How's that possible? What was it like?" Sam couldn't help but ask.

Dean looked Sam straight in the eyes, "I was tortured every day for 30 years, it hurt." Sam knew the tone and the look on Dean's face not to ask any more questions. It didn't get past Sam, that Dean had avoided the time question.

"He seems real close to you and your wife," Sam said as he remembered the small interaction he witnessed the day before.

Dean smiled, "Yeah, he likes to tease me because he can feel the baby kick, but I can't. He says it's because he is the baby's guardian angel, and the baby likes him. Josie says, it's just because she isn't far enough along."

This was a safe topic Sam quickly understood, "It is a boy?"

"We don't know, we wanna do it the real way, with the scan and everything but Cas knows already," Dean said as he finished his coffee. "So Sam, what do you want to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well you said that you wanted me to be your best man at your wedding, then what? We go back to being a family?" Dean was cutting to the case.

"I don't know – yes? maybe you and Josie could move out to California, so we could all be close with each other, and well… be a family again."

"We are not moving," Dean said with determination in his voice.

"Well then, we can still see each other at holidays and stuff,"

"Why?" Dean said with a shrug of his shoulders. "We haven't see each other for years and we managed fine. What difference would a few times a year do?"

"Dean, you're going to be a dad. Soon, Jess and I will start our own family, don't you want our kids to get along? To know each other? "

"I don't know Sam." Dean said and looked out the window. "I want my kids to be able to grow up here. To go to the same school and have friends. I don't want them to be moved around like we did." Dean admitted. "I mean, it feels like it's just for show, I gotta admit. Like, you are doing this to show Jess that you have a normal family and you don't. We don't."

"You graduated college Sam, you're a lawyer. I hunt and help other hunters, it's oil and water. Does she even know? Jess? About the hunting?" Dean asked with a harsh tone.

"No of course not!" Sam said.

"Josie knows everything. Hell, she even helps from time to time. She knows all about hell; what happened to me and what I did myself. There is nothing but truth between us."

"I can't tell her, Dean," Sam said, "We did unspeakable things, things boys our age shouldn't even know about. But that isn't what this is about, this is about us. I've been gone for almost 7 years, so tell me Dean what happened? You mentioned all sorts of things yesterday. Demon blood? You died? Yellow Eyes is gone? How did you and Josie get together? Tell me. Let us catch up"

"Sam, 7 years is a long time." Dean said. "I don't know if we can go back to how we were." He stroked his short hair back but it fell in the same style again. When he did so, Sam noticed his wedding ring. It was silver and a wide band, but it had no carvings or engravings. It had a few scratches, but it suited Dean. Sam thought he picked it because it was silver, which was very good against ghost and such.

Sam sat back. This was not going the way he wanted.

"So you're still hunting?" Sam said.

"Yes"

"But with that big house back there, I guess that you're not driving the country back and forth anymore looking for monsters." Sam reasoned.

"That's right, Sam," Dean said and smiled, "I still hunt, but with Josie and the baby coming, I'm more of a 'new Bobby', if you will. Other hunters call me, when they are in over their heads and need help."

"So what's Bobby doing now?"

"He and Dad are fooling around Bobby's scrap yard" Dean snickered. "Neither hunts random anymore but are there if you need them." Dean explained. "But Dad could tell you all that." Dean challenged and raised his eyebrows. "Why me, Sam? Why not Dad? Do you only want to reconnect with me or is Dad included too?"

"Dean… you know we didn't part on the best terms. At least, you and me talked for a little when I first started at Stanford. I thought you would be the easier one to start with and I missed you the most." Sam admitted.

Dean phoned pinged with an incoming text. "I gotta go," Dean said after reading the text.

"But Dean." Sam tried but Dean was already leaving the table, "We're not finished,"

"I know. I'll call you later, this cannot wait," Dean said.

After a quick exchange of numbers Dean left the diner.

This was going to be harder than Sam had anticipated.

 **March 2005**

As Dean had predicted, Josie couldn't eat it all, but she sure made an effort. Most of the burger was left, half of the mac and cheese and garlic bread, the milkshake and coffee was gone.

Josie pushed the plate away with the half-eaten pie. "That was good, but I don't think apple is my favorite."

Dean had all but annihilated his pie, "You left behind the pie? Of all things?" he eyed the pie. He was full after the meal, but there was always room for pie.

"Yeah… Why? Do you want it?" She teased and held the plate in her hands and waved it as though it was a flying saucer.

Dean laughed at her quirkiness and took her plate. She laughed loudly as he finished the plate.

They each paid for their meals and ventured out into the streets. It was close to midnight at this point.

"I have an idea!" Josie exclaimed as her and Dean was walking down the streets. They were walking aimlessly, neither wanting the night to end, but too cold to just sit on a bench and talk. Josie's hand was still snug as a bug, clutching Dean's elbow. "If you show me yours, I'll show you mine!"

It took Dean a moment to realize that it wasn't their private parts she was talking about but before he could reply, she gently hit him with her free hand.

"Get your mind out of the gutter!" She laughed. "No, I was thinking of our favorite songs,"

"That's a good idea," Dean said.

Josie pulled out her phone and started the first song. _Everything Glows_ starts with a steady bass and drum beat and just the voice of the lead singer. It's starts sad and words are very strong to anyone who's ever had a hard time mentally. After the first 4 lines, the rest of the band joins the songs and you hear the pure rock. The song is about opening your eyes, when the light is right in front of you, instead of wavering in your own dark.

"So what did you think?"

"I liked it" Dean said, "But it's more contemporary rock, than my favorites. They are more classic rock."

"Let's hear one of yours,"

"Fine, but I don't have a smart phone like that, so we'll have to go to my car," Dean said. Even if he had a phone, he wouldn't have played it on it. No, he would show her, how he usually hears it with the speakers blasting and in his beloved Impala.

They walked in silence to the car, which was further away than they anticipated.

Dean was looking forward to showing Josie his Baby. The car that had stayed with him through everything and it had always been there. It had even been there longer than his brot… No, he was not going to think of Sam. Sam left. Sam didn't want his brother around anymore.

Dean remembered the day that he and Dad had split up, Dean had ended up in the Impala, and Dad had taken the other car. Dean had begged Dad ever since he got his license officially, to go off on a hunt on his own in the Impala. Dean had been around 18 when he first took the Impala to go hunt a ghost himself. Sam had stayed with their dad in the town, they currently was staying in to get some weeks of school. It had been incredibly nice to be off on his own. To do what he wanted and hunt how he wanted. Some of Dad's methods were fine, but they could use a tune-up.

After Dad had given Dean, the car he had nurtured the car like it was his own child and he was proud of it.

"This is her" Dean said proudly as they reached the car.

"It's…. uhm… pretty," Josie said and sheepishly and then laughed when she saw the look on Deans face, "Dean, I don't know anything about cars, but it looks good. It's pretty,"

"Don't listen to her Baby," Dean said as he leaned down to kiss the hood. "She just doesn't understands you,"

"So what is it?" Josie asked and leaned on the car next to Dean.

" _She_ is a '67 Chevy Impala with a 4-barrol V8-engine and 275 break horsepower." Dean said with proud.

"She's old!" Josie said with a smile that could only mean she was joking around with him.

"She's vintage! A true muscle car" Dean said, "Well, get in if you want to hear my favorite tunes."

They got in the car and Dean like the couch seats now, because when Josie got in she scooted really close to him. Their knees were almost touching; they were that close. The air had changed as soon as they entered the car. Dean thought it was similar to entering an elevator. The close, confined space automatically changes the atmosphere.

Dean leaned across Josie to reach the radio but Josie hand came to rest on his outstretched arm.

"Can't you turn on the heat?" Josie said. Dean almost turned on the car out of pure habit; when you're cold you turn on the heater. But he didn't know how long they were going to sit here and the battery had been acting up for the past few days, so Dean knew it was time to change it, but just hadn't come around to it.

"It'll kill the battery if we just turn on the heat and use the radio. I'll have to get a jump start." Dean said.

"My little car could do it, not that I know how, I just drive the thing" Josie teased, "But I get it, don't turn it on,"

"We could just go for a drive," Dean conceded and cocked an eyebrow at her, challenging her. Would she dare to go on a drive with a man, she had only known for a few hours.

"Were would we go?" Josie asked and looked around the parking lot.

"Around," Dean said. Their voices had lowered themselves and their hushed voices had turned husky.

"Wouldn't that be a waste of gas?" Josie said and looked him straight in the eyes. They were closer now, subconsciously moved closer to each other. So close, that their knees and thighs were touching.

"Nah… I don't mind," Dean said and leaned closer.

Josie leaned closer too. Their lips were almost touching when she pulled and away and enthusiastically said, "Let's go! I wanna get warm,"

Dean laughed again at her but inside he thought that there was another way to keep her warm, but accepted it nonetheless.

Dean roared the car to life and Josie jumped at the sound and crawled closer to Dean.

"Easy Baby," Dean said and was unsure if he said it to the car or to the girl. He placed his hand over her thigh and drove away. There was something about driving this car. It made Dean feel like a man, when he was behind the wheel of the Impala, and now he even had a pretty girl next to him to accompany him on the road. Even if it was only for the night.

He pulled the Impala out of the lot and drove out of the city. He wanted to show Josie, that even though she was old, Baby sure could strut her stuff.

Dean got on the 503 and headed south. On the freeway you could really hear the engine.

"Josefine, in the back seat there is a bow of old tapes, could you grab and find the Zeppelin?" Dean said.

"Tapes? Dean are you sure you're not like fifty years old? No one uses tapes anymore, CD's are almost outdated! Don't you have it on like… an MP3-player or your phone or something?" She teased but still turned around to look at the back seat.

"She's a classic and so is the radio. You don't just upgrade to a new radio with a cd-player" Dean said.

Josie could see that the box was on the floor and she couldn't reach it, the way she sat. She turned fully and rested on her knees and shins. That resulted in her ass almost being the same height as Deans face. Dean had to admit that he was having a bit of trouble driving the car, it was indeed a nice ass. That fact that she was wearing a skirt didn't help her case. Josie eventually reached the box and brought it back with her to the front seat.

The box of tapes had once been white but over the years it had taken more of a grey tone. It was fixed in the corners and the bottom with various forms of tapes with different colors and all. It was a pretty worn box. Josie rummaged through the box. She found 3 with the word _Zeppelin_ scribbled on the sides with numbers one through three on them.

"Which one is it?" She asked.

"Uhm..The one with 2" Dean said. Josie put the box of tapes next to her and put the tape in. "You need to upgrade Dean! I couldn't have a car like this!" she teased.

"No," He began fiddling with the radio, fast-forwarding, rewinding and turning the tape until he found the start of _Travelling River Side Blues_. He turned the volume up.

Josie smiled after the song had ended and paused the tape, so they could talk. "So Dean, classic car and classic rock does that make you a classic man?" She asked.

"Whaddaya mean?" Dean asked.

"I mean… you seem like a simple man with simple and almost classical values. I mean we've only known each other for a few hours and you've already held the door of the bar and the diner and opened the car door for me. Not many men today are that chivalrous." Josie said and fought a yawn.

Dean didn't really know what to answer, but tried anyway, "I guess, that was how I brought up,"

"Well, a girl could get used to that. You have already ruined a lot of future guys." She said.

Dean didn't like how she talked as if they would only see each other this one time. Though, it probably was true, since he had to find a new hunt and she had to continue her road trip. It was just odd to hear her talk so bluntly about it, about how Dean wouldn't be the only guy she would meet on this trip. He was kinda pleased that he had ruined those men with his manners, but still.

Josie yawned again and Dean had to face it – their night was coming to an end.

"I'll take you home," He said and started going back to Battleground.

"No," Josie protested, "I'm not that tired."

"That's a lie." Dean laughed, "You're gonna need your beauty sleep if you're planning on taking over Portland tomorrow,"

"Beauty sleep I don't know about, but definitely sleep. Sleep is good." Josie said.

Dean drove her back the parking lot where the miniature excuse for a car was parked. Dean wasn't complete sure she could make the drive to the motel, but she kinda had to.

"Josie, what motel are you at?" Dean asked.

"Josie huh? I like it. Does that mean I can call you Deany?" She teased drowsily.

"No"

"but-"

"No!"

"Fine" She giggled, "I'm not checked in anywhere. I thought I would just have a single beer and then turn it for the night. You kinda ruined that,"

"Yeah well you need a place to sleep. We are at your car, there is a motel a few blocks away, so its not a long drive."

The drive back to the parking lot had not done her good. She was having trouble keeping her eyes opened and her word were slurred with sleep.

"I don't wanna drive not," Josie said and leaned against Dean with her eye closed, "Just sleep"

"You can't sleep here," Dean said incredulous, because by the looks of her, she was sound asleep.

"Watch me," Josie slurred.

 **Please hit that Review button and let me know what you think!**

 **Feel free to PM with questions on the timeline or anything!**


	4. The Bunker

**January 2010**

After Dean drove away, Sam sat there in the diner. He thought about how to go about this. His original planned hadn't worked obviously. But maybe it had been a little gullible to assume everything would go smooth when he showed up at Deans doorstep.

Sam knew now that Dean wouldn't leave this small town but he and Jess couldn't move here. There was no work for a lawyer here. Maybe he and Jess could move to a bigger town nearby so he and Dean still could see each other on a more regular basis, but right now he couldn't see a solution. Sam wanted more than to just see him a few times a year.

But Sam hadn't thought about the dynamic between his brother and Jess. Even though they had never met, Sam had feeling they would butt heads. And it would be hard to keep the hunting a secret, when Jess was the only one who was unknowing. If he wanted things to work with Dean, he had to tell Jess.

Sam sat the diner for a few hours contemplating. He ate his dinner there and just as he was about to indulge in the last bite of his cobb salad, his phone rang. It was his brother.

"Sam, why don't you come by the house? I have something to show you", Dean said.

Sam was excited and seized the opportunity. "Yeah, sure, I'll be there in a few," Sam replied.

Sam didn't have time to enjoy the last bite of salad as he rushed out of the diner, barely stopping to pay for his meal. He jumped in to his rental car and drove towards the house.

It was dark now and the farm was covered in black by the twilight, only lit by the few lanterns in the courtyard and the soft lights from inside the house, shining through the windows.

Sam parked next to the Impala and a small sigh escaped him. That car had been the closest to a home he'd had during his childhood. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed the car and the nights driving across the states for a hunt.

He went up to the front door and knocked. Josie opened.

She seemed to always to in a good mood. "Hi Sam! Sorry about the last time you were here," she said with a smile as she opened the door further for him to enter.

"Sam" Dean greeted with a court nod. He looked at Josie and his whole demeanor changed. He smiled and his lit eyes gained a bit more life. "We'll be downstairs." He kissed her, "Don't wait up". Josie smiled, gave Sam a small wave and left to go into the living room.

Dean looked to Sam. "Come on". Dean guided Sam downstairs to the basement.

The basement looked like any other basement and they had been in plenty, during their hunts. Some tools, Christmas decorations and some old furniture filled the room and on the floor was a very old, faded, red rug.

Dean moved the rug out of the way and revealed a hidden latch. "Dean? Where are we going?" Sam needed to ask.

"You'll see" was all he got as a reply. Dean opened the latch and Sam couldn't see anything, not even steps. Dean jumped down and Sam followed. Dean closed the latch and left them pitch darkness.

"So you asked me here to show me your crawl space?" Sam said only half joking.

Sam could hear a lighter and the long corridor were lit by the torch Dean held. The torch didn't light up the entire corridor as Sam couldn't see the end. Dean lit another torch and handed it to Sam.

"Follow me," was all he said.

They had walked for roughly ten minutes before Sam decided to break the silence.

"So, where are we going?"

"Okay, well can we talk while we walk?" Sam asked.

"We'll be there soon," Dean said. Slowly a door was becoming visible and Sam was a bit elated that they had reached their destination but also a bit anxious about what Dean wanted to show him.

Dean took Sam torch and put them both out and opened the door.

"This Sam, is the Men of Letters," Dean revealed.

 **March 2005**

Josie sure fell asleep fast, he had to give her that. Dean didn't like to admit but he kind of liked her sleeping against him.

Dean had no idea what to do now. His mind was blank and it was never just blank. He knew they could sleep like this. For one, it would be incredibly uncomfortable for him and they would freeze as march is not that hot. He couldn't just rent a room and carry her inside, the poor receptionist would probably call the cops, saying some weird guy carried a unconscious woman into his room – or could he?

He could lie – and Dean lied well.

"Josie, I'm gonna go get a room" he said and slow pulled her of him so she rested against the backrests. He didn't know what Josie would think of this. Would she think he was crazy for assuming she would be okay with this or would she be chill about it? Dean hoped for latter and it was also the impression he got from her, the few hours he had known her.

He drove carefully the few blocks to the motel.

"I need a room for the night," he said to the teenager behind the counter. "My girlfriend is sleeping in the car and I'm exhausted." He smiled wide. A smile he knew would let him get his way.

"Sure" she smiled, "Uhm… room 5 is available."

He went to the car and got Josie.

"Come on sleepy head," he said as he carried her from the car and it didn't seem like she even stirred.

"Come on Deano" She slurred so she wasn't fully sleeping, he smiled. She was like a small child pretending to be asleep so her parents would carry her inside.

Dean laid her down on the bed and pulled the covers over her. She sat up, eyes still closed and took of her jacket and fished her bra from inside her shirt and dropped both items on the floor beside her.

Dean was grateful that this room also had a couch. He took the spare blanket and sat down on the couch. He was tired now too. He removed everything but underwear and laid down.

Before he drifted off to sleep he thought that meeting Josie, was the best thing to happen in a long time.

Dean woke to a door slamming. His instincts kicked in and his hand grasped the gun under his pillow. But before he could point it at the door, he heard Josies voice.

"Sorry! I'm sorry I woke you. My stealth mode has never been good. I brought you coffee" She said with a joyful tone and a bright smile.

Dean's hand released the gun and he sat up.

Josie took her coat off and sat down next to him. It wasn't a big couch. They sat so close that their knees almost touched. He didn't mind that she was wearing a lot more clothes than him and it seemed she didn't mind his lack of clothes.

"I didn't know how you liked your coffee, but I pegged you as a Caramel Macchiato guy," she said with a big smile as she handed him his hot Styrofoam cup.

Dean smiled and tried to hide a laugh. She couldn't have been more wrong. Coffee is meant to be black. Black as demon eyes. No sugar, no milk, no cream, no nothing. But he didn't have the heart to tell him.

"Thank you" he said and accepted the hot beverage. He took a sip and had to bite his teeth together. Who qualifies this as coffee, he thought. Behind the caramel and sugar, he found a small taste of coffee and it was that little bit of coffee that made him finish it.

"I must say your car is some beast to handle," She said as she took a sip of her cup.

"What?" Dean froze mid-movement. "You took my car?" Nobody but Dean drives that car. You can't just take someone car without asking? She could've stolen it. Dean could feel his thought rambling and his pulse rising.

"Yeah, I didn't think you'd mind. Sorry!" She said.

"Is she OK?" Dean felt the need to ask.

"I think so. I drove like 10 minutes before I found some coffee and came straight back here".

It didn't really help Dean, but he tried to keep his calm so he wouldn't scare her. She put her hand on his arm and said "Sorry" again. That helped a little bit but only because he liked her touch.

The silence a bit awkward. "Thank you for putting me to bed last night. I was really tired."

Dean smiled, "Yeah, I didn't think sleeping in the car would be a good idea".

"I promise I'll pay half the charge," she said.

"Don't worry about it. You got me coffee, we'll call it even." Dean said and drained the last of his coffee and sat the cup down on the table in front of them.

"So did I get your coffee right?" Josie asked with big eyes. Dean could hear hopefulness in her voice.

"Next time, just get me regular black coffee," Dean said with a smirk.

"Damn, I here I thought I had you figured out" She smirked. "But if there is another time, I'll make sure to get you black coffee."

"What are you having?" Dean asked.

"Caramel Macchiato," she said blushingly.

"Gotcha," Dean said and smiled. "Well, I'd better get some clothes on, I think I've sat here basically naked long enough." He was reaching for his pants and socks when he felt a warm hand on his chest.

"Does this mean anything?" Josie softly asked curiously as her hand covered the tattoo on his chest.

The mood changes again as it had in the car last night. Josie's breaths were deeper and Dean stared into her eyes.

"Its an anti-demonic possession tattoo" Dean said softly. He didn't even think about his answer. If his mind hadn't been so cluttered by the current mood, he might've come up with some imaginative explanation instead of the truth.

"So it guards you from bad things", Josie said in a dazed state, "That's smart".

"Yeah…" Dean said and looked at her face but mainly her lips.

It was Josie who pulled away and stood up. The general good mood was back, but heated mood filled with unspoken emotion was gone.

"So I'm going to let you get dressed and then maybe you can drop me off at my car? I really wanna hit Portland today." Josie said excited.

Dean didn't show that his heart fell a bit. He didn't know what he expected of this day. He had only met Josie yesterday and it was hard to admit it, but he didn't look forward to watching her leave.

But nonetheless he said, "Sure, I'll get ready and we'll leave in 10".

After a quick shower and some fresh clothes, Dean was ready to leave. "You ready" Dean asked as he was putting on his leather jacket and grabbed the keys to Baby.

"Yup" Josie said and they left the room to go pay at the front desk. Afterwards they drove to the bar, which had been the catalyst for last night.

Dean parked the Impala next to Josie's rental and turned towards her. "So what now?" he asked.

"Well today I think I'll go to the zoo and sightseeing and maybe tomorrow hit Oaks Amusement Park. What about you?" She asked and again with that smile. She always seemed to be smiling and it was starting to rub off on Dean.

That answer wasn't what he was aiming for. He chuckled, "What if I wanna see you again?"

"Well that would be hard, wouldn't it?" She smiled, "With me travelling the country and all?"

"But I drive through the country for work anyway," Dean said.

"Maybe fate will let us meet again," Josie said. With that final word, she leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek and then left the car.

Dean watched completely immobilized by her statement, that he didn't try to stop her as she left the parking lot and headed for Portland.

He knew where she would be today. She had said so. The zoo. He could go there and try to see her again. But maybe it was better to just let this be what is was. An encounter with a lovely woman.

Yeah, Dean would try to get Josie out of his head.

He started Baby, turned up the music so loud it drowned his thoughts. He got on the highway and felt a slight ache in his chest as he drove past the exit for Portland.

He heard the familiar ringtone from glove compartment. He opened it while driving and the many cellphones lay in a clutter. While keeping his eyes on the road he searched for the one ringing and vibrating.

"What!" He answered.

"That is no way to greet your father, Dean" a low rumble sounded in the phone.

"Sorry, Sir", Dean said.

"Son, I need your help," John said.

"Whaddaya got?"

"Well if I knew that I couldn't be calling you, now would I?" John snarled. "Just get your ass down to Red Lodge Montana."

"Will do Sir. See you in a day or two," Dean replied and hung up the phone. Maybe a case would be the best thing to help get Josie out of his head.

 **January 2010**

The door revealed a giant hexagonal room. In the middle was a long oddly shaped table and chairs. On the table laid books, papers and computers.

To Sams right was a staircase ascending two sides of the room, leading to a small landing with a big metal door. Right behind the table drowned in books, was an archway leading to what appeared to be a library. There were two more doors in the room, one was closed and the other seemed to be leading to corridor or room.

"What is this place?" Sam asked as he looked around.

"I just told you. This is the Men of Letters bunker." Dean said a bit annoyed.

He walked over to the table and sat down in one of the chairs and threw his legs up on the table like he was home.

"This was Josies idea." He finally said. "She said that maybe reconnecting would be easier if we had something to talk about – that isn't the past."

Sam walked over to the table and could see that the table was an old, illuminated map of the world. Sam sat down opposite Dean and waited for him to elaborate.

Dean rubbed his forehead and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Do you remember Dad talking about his dad?"

"No not really. He left when he was a little boy," Sam said.

"He didn't leave." Dean said. "He time travelled to here to the future. It must have been 2 maybe 3 years ago now, I don't really remember."

"Dean! Come on! Time travel is impossible" Sam said incredulous. "I know I've been out of the game for some years but come on!"

"Henry, our grandfathers name was Henry. And Henry was a part of the Men of Letters. They weren't hunters, in fact they despised the hunter's brutal ways and 'shoot first ask questions later'. They were sorcerers and he time travelled here."

"So you're telling me our grandfather, Henry, time travelled to the future and is alive and well?"

"No. Never said he was alive. When Henry opened the door to the future something else came through as well. Abaddon, she was a Knight of Hell. And Henry lost his life, trying to safe Dad. But not before revealing he was a part of the Men of Letters and after some searching we found the bunker."

"Wow," was all Sam could say. Grandfather, Bunker, Knight of Hell… So many questions were roaming around in his mind and he couldn't sort them out.

"So this is the bunker," Dean said and stood up. "Come I'll give you the grand tour,".

Dean showed Sam the archives, the kitchen, the laboratory, the gun range and the garage.

"And this," Dean said, "is the rooms. There are roughly 30 bedrooms, maybe more. We haven't discovered all the halls yet. We give hunters shelter here, when they stop by to do some research. We also used it for our wedding guests. We also have a spare room at the house, but that's more for guests who doesn't know about, the things that go bump in the night."

"So Josie's family doesn't know?" Sam asked. They had ended their tour and sat down in the War Room as Dean called it.

"Uhm..." Dean seemed hesitant. "I think Josie should tell you about her family, if she wants to," Dean said. "They are … special" Dean smiled seemingly at a joke Sam wasn't in on.

Sam let it go. "Whats in the book?" Sam asked.

"Lore, History, maths, alchemy, you name it. It is an abundance of knowledge," Dean told him. Sam was puzzled for a minute, wondering if Dean even knew the word 'abundance'.

"It is also the safest place in world. It's warded against any evil out there. And after we had the tunnel built, connecting the bunker to the house, the wards expanded so they include the house. We have removed one warding though."

"Why would you do that?" Sam asked.

"We removed the one warding for angels. This is also Cas's safe place and he should be able to get in here immediately and not wait for someone to open the doors." Dean said.

Sam nodded – that seemed reasonably, he guessed. "I'm sorry, but this is a lot to take in," Sam said.

"I know." Dean said.

"I have so many questions but I seem to have some trouble getting them sorted in my head." Sam said.

"Okay," Dean said, "Shoot?"

"Huh?"

"Just shoot. Get the questions out, and I'll do my best to answer" Dean smiled. That sight made Sam smile, because this was the first time, that he, Sam, was the reason behind it.

"Okay, what are knights of Hell?"

"Like a demon but worse, trained by Cain himself." Dean answered. That answer was not what Sam expected.

"Cain?" Sam said incredulous.

"Next question," Dean smiled.

"Why here?"

"Well, I thought you would have that one figured out – since you're all smart and went to college and stuff. Lebanon is the geographic center of the contiguous lower 48 states of the United States."

"Jesus, Dean, you sound like an encyclopedia," Sam laughed.

"Well there a lot of books to read and a lot of time to do it. Yeah well… I guess the Men thought it nice and easy to have the headquarters here." Dean said.

"Why did you have to leave earlier at the diner?"

"Crowley called and needed me,"

"Who's Crowley?"

"The King of Hell," Dean replied as if it was that simple.

"The King of Hell? Really Dean? What's next? Lucifer?" Sam laughed no believing what he heard.

"No, Lucifer is back in his cage. It was tough but we did it. And yes, the King of Hell. Actually I have him on speed dial – number 6," Dean smirked and held his phone up. "When are you heading back Sam?" It as Deans turn to ask questions now.

"Tomorrow. I have to get back to work," Sam said, "I hoped it wouldn't take this long to reconnect, but I understand."

"You're welcome to stay here, in the bunker. Go dive into the books or something but I'm beat and have to get some sleep." He stood up, "The corridor is the only way back and don't try to get out through that door" Dean said and pointed to the one on the landing. "It sets off alarms. Breakfast is at 9 at the house,".

"Thanks Dean, I appreciate it."

"No problem, you're still my brother. And please take and room you like. Goodnight,"

"Goodnight" and with that final remark Dean left the bunker to go join his wife in their bed.

Dean reached his bedroom and sneaked in. And there was the sight that brought him calm and joy. His beautiful wife, pregnant and naked like the day she was born, in bed. Her hair was tousled and the sheets was out of their usual order.

He took of his clothes and climbed in bed with her. He lay on his back and as she always did, Josie searched for him in her sleep. When she found him, she moved to sleep on his chest. Her left hand, adorned by her wedding ring, came to rest on his left arm. And as she had done for the past week, she caressed the mark on his left forearm, assuring him, that it would all be okay.


End file.
